1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a trash receptacle which is adapted to be rotatably mounted upon a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,909 of Aug. 29, 1989 described a trash receptacle mounted for rotation wherein the basket was fixable in an upright position by a latching member comprising a rod slidably connected to the basket with openings in the supporting member aligned with the slidable member. One disadvantage of the slidable latch system was that it was subject to vandalism because it was readily apparent how the baskets could be unlatched for rotation to empty the trash. A second disadvantage was in the appearance of the visible slidable member.